


Exercises in Stamina

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Riding, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: A request for a follow-up to my first Barollivia fic,A Flattering Offer
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Exercises in Stamina

“How’s that?” Rollins asked, tapping the chain between the padded cuffs with a finger.

Barba tugged at the restraints shackling his wrists to the headboard. “Good,” he said. He looked down the length of his naked body and met Benson’s eyes as she snapped the final cuff into place around his ankle. He bent his knees as far as he could—there wasn’t much give, just barely enough to allow him to flatten his feet to the mattress—and gave Benson a nod.

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself, Barba,” Benson said, casting a pointed look at his half-hard cock before returning her gaze to his. “We’re working on your stamina, remember?”

He grinned. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Oh, we’re not worried,” Rollins said, reaching out to brush his hair back from his forehead.

Benson stripped her nightie up over her head and tossed it onto Barba’s stomach. “You said you wanted to feel this, right?” she asked.

The silk was warm against his skin, filled with her heat, and Barba shifted his legs restlessly. He ran his gaze over Benson’s body. “Silk is nice.” He paused, meeting her eyes. “Skin is better.”

She laughed and looked at Rollins, shaking her head. “You sure about that?” She walked around to the side of the bed and reached out, fingering the rumpled silk for a few seconds. She dragged it across his skin slowly, draping it over his lap. “You wear silk underwear, right? Isn’t there a little…thrill, feeling it slip and slide against you, all warm and slick…”

“While you’re struttin around the courtroom,” Rollins added. She turned to sit on the edge of the bed beside him so that his arm was pressed against her back. She drew one leg onto the bed, resting her knee against his ribs. He curled his fingers, trying to touch her hair or shoulder, anything, but he couldn’t reach. “Everybody watchin you but nobody knowin what’s goin on underneath…”

Benson slid her palm over his covered crotch, rubbing the silk against his growing erection. “Just the right amount of friction,” she said, watching his face. She wrapped the material around his cock, holding him in a loose fistful of silk nightie. She gave him an experimental stroke and he groaned, shifting his hips against the bed. “That’s good, right?” she asked with a smile. She stroked his length a few more times, tightening her grip. “Oh, yeah, I can feel the heat building up. Feel that?”

When he didn’t immediately answer, her hand stilled and loosened. “Yes, I feel it,” he said, and he got more strokes as a reward. He shifted his arm against Rollins’s back but she ignored him, watching Benson.

“How long do you think you could last if I just kept doing this?” Benson asked him, quickening her twisting strokes, up and down, the heat building with every flex of her wrist.

“As long as you want,” he said, curling his toes to keep himself from thrusting against her hand.

“You’re going to tell me to stop when you get close, right?”

“We’ll see,” he said, offering his best smirk.

“Trying to change the rules, Counsellor?” Rollins asked.

“Always,” he answered, looking up at her and letting his smirk stretch into a cheeky grin.

“Oh, he’ll be good,” Benson said.

“Yeah…you think we should gag him, though?” Rollins asked. She winked at Barba to show she was teasing, although he wasn’t worried. He trusted them completely.

“If I can’t use my hands, at least let me use my mouth,” he said, raising his eyebrows and catching his tongue between his teeth as he grinned.

Benson pulled the nightie from around his erection and tossed it onto his face. “Maybe we _should_ gag him,” she said, and he huffed laughter into the warm material. He felt them shifting around on the bed and he waited, blinded by silver silk. Someone knelt between his spread legs, and someone else straddled his chest. He shifted a bit, feeling a thrill of anticipation.

He let out a slow breath when he felt someone—Rollins, he was pretty sure—lick along the length of his erection. A moment later he felt her tongue between his legs, and she pulled one testicle into her mouth. He made a small sound of appreciation, flexing his toes as she nipped gently.

Benson pushed the nightie up off his mouth and nose, leaving it bunched over his eyes, and he opened his lips, ready for whatever she was going to offer him. He felt her knees press into the pillow to either side of his head, and her legs were heavy over his shoulders, her feet hooked into his armpits.

He tipped his chin up as she settled herself over his face. Her soft curls of hair tickled his nose but he licked eagerly into her folds to find her clit. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, and he hummed happily as he sucked her sensitive bud into his mouth.

Rollins pulled his cock into her mouth, working him hard and fast, grazing her teeth against his skin, and he focused all of his attention on Benson to keep himself from coming as quickly as some horny teenager. He slipped his tongue inside her and felt her gasp in surprise; he felt a surge of self-satisfaction as he fucked her with his tongue, but his smugness was short-lived.

Rollins tightened her mouth around the head of his erection, sucking hard without warning, and he jerked against her mouth.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he said, unable to manage anything else with his face buried between Benson’s legs. He clenched his hands into fists. Rollins released him quickly and he let out a shaky breath into Benson’s heat. While Rollins paused to give him time to ease back from the edge, he resumed his work on Benson, lapping his tongue against her clit. Her hands fisted in his hair but he barely noticed the sting.

Rollins took him into her mouth again, and took him to the edge again, pulling away when he hummed desperately against Benson’s clit. The third time he wordlessly warned Rollins to stop, Benson shifted herself away from his mouth and moved back to straddle his chest. She pulled the nightie from his eyes and he squinted against the light.

His lips felt swollen and wet, and he could taste her on his tongue. He knew his cheeks were flushed, and his forehead was beaded with sweat. She looked him over, smiling at the sight, and bent down to kiss him. She licked lazily into his mouth, surely tasting herself.

He fisted and unfisted his hands, frustrated by his inability to touch something, anything. Out of sight behind her, Rollins resumed sucking, and he flexed against her mouth as best he could.

“Okay,” he breathed when he felt himself teetering on the brink for the fourth time. When she released him he closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself under control. When he opened his eyes, Benson and Rollins were kissing, Benson turned at the waist while she straddled him, and he took the opportunity to admire her body.

Then she was rolling off of him and Rollins was crawling up to take her place over his face. He smiled up at her, licking his lip in anticipation, and she grabbed the headboard as she positioned herself over him. She settled down slowly, but he responded without hesitation.

She was more vocal than Benson, humming and moaning and murmuring words of encouragement as he licked and sucked at her slick skin. She rocked her hips gently against his face.

Benson had begun to stroke him, her movements slow and loose, and he made a low sound of frustration. He dug his heels into the mattress, but she released him when he tried to push himself into her hand. He consoled himself with the loud moan his mouth earned from Rollins.

Benson shifted forward and slipped herself partway onto his erection, and he hummed in affirmation, trying to thrust. She grabbed his waist to pin him to the mattress. She didn’t move any further down, taking no more than an inch of his cock into her silky sheath. She held him down, hands on his waist and knees pressed against his hips, and fucked him quickly but shallowly, working only his tip.

He made a desperate sound against Rollins, and Benson gave two more quick flexes before levering herself up and letting him slip free from her body. For a few seconds he was afraid he was going to come anyway, and he sucked a bit frantically at Rollins’s clit in an attempt to distract himself.

He could feel her quivering against his mouth and he felt another surge of satisfaction, knowing he wasn’t the only one close to toppling over the edge. He licked his way into her body and she tightened around his tongue, and he felt his cock twitch in response to the filthy moan that left her lips.

Benson had resumed her torturously-slow handjob. He’d lost track of how many times he’d already stopped them. He had no idea how much time had passed. His shoulders had begun to ache beneath Rollins’s legs, and his skin was slick with perspiration. His cock was so painfully-sensitive that a single swipe of Benson’s thumb over his leaking tip made him cry out and buck.

Rollins pushed herself off him quickly, leaving him momentarily dazed as he blinked to bring the world into focus. Benson started stroking again, and he pulled against his restraints, desperate for relief.

Despite his desperation, he stopped her again—barely in the nick of time. He watched, breathing heavily, as Benson moved out of the way so Rollins could straddle him. Benson held his erection in place so Rollins could lower herself onto him, and then Benson swung a leg over his stomach and sat with her back to him. While Rollins started slowly fucking him, Benson kissed her way from Rollins’s throat, down over the swell of her breast, and pulled a nipple into her mouth.

Barba grunted in frustration. He couldn’t see Rollins riding him. He couldn’t see Benson sucking at the other woman’s breast. He couldn’t see anything but the expanse of Benson’s back—and while he had no complaints about that view, he was feeling precisely as frustrated as they wanted him to feel.

“You gonna come, babe?” Benson asked quietly, lifting her head to look at Rollins.

“Uh-huh,” Rollins said, claiming another kiss before Benson shifted herself off Barba so he could see Rollins’s face.

“Let us see you come,” Benson told her. “You’re so beautiful, let us watch you.”

Rollins flushed in a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. Her hair hung partway over her face, and Benson reached out to tuck it behind her ears.

“Beautiful doesn’t do you justice,” Barba said, and Rollins flashed him a breathtaking smile. He was trying hard to control himself, trying to let her take what she needed from his body. He was dangerously close—he’d been close for what felt like an eternity—but he didn’t want to have to stop her before she’d finished.

The sight of her riding his cock didn’t help his self-control.

 _Just one more minute_ , he thought, swallowing his groan. _Thirty seconds, maybe_. He wasn’t going to stop her when she was so close, and he wasn’t going to come before her.

“You want to come inside her, Barba?” Benson asked, and he made a strangled sound as he stared at Rollins. He had to wait, there was no way he was going to finish first, not a chance.

Rollins braced her hands on his sweaty chest and pumped her hips faster, harder, the sound of skin slapping skin loud in the room, louder than the creaking protests from the bed. He could feel her body tightening around him, rippling, and he tried to meet her thrusts with the little leeway he had. She cried out as she came, digging her fingers into his chest as she rocked against him, riding through her orgasm.

His cock was throbbing, the line between pleasure and pain long since blurred; his balls were tightening, sending a pulse of electricity up his shaft—

Rollins shoved herself off, forcing a grunt out of him as she pushed him into the bed and swung her leg off his lap. His cock, dark and glistening, sprang back against his stomach and ricocheted with a dull slapping sound before twitching in the air. A single pearly bead appeared at his tip, glimmering in the light.

“Wait, god _dammit_ —” he gasped as his hips fucked shallowly, futilely, at the air. He made a sound of pure frustration—closer to a whimper than he cared to acknowledge—and jerked at his restraints.

Rollins flopped onto her hip beside him, laughing breathlessly as she leaned against his arm and laid a hand on his heaving chest. “Thanks,” she said, leaning toward him to kiss his cheek. “That was fun.”

He choked back the litany of curses piling up on the back of his tongue. “Glad to help,” he said through his teeth. He watched Benson kneel on the bed and slowly straddle his lap. He blinked against the sting of sweat and Rollins reached up to swipe his hair from his forehead.

He didn’t dare move, or even breathe, as Benson took him in a loose fist and shifted herself over him. It took all of his willpower not to buck in her grip, not to beg for mercy. His body was screaming at him to fuck himself against her palm while he had the chance—maybe he could get himself off in a couple of jerks before she caught on—but his brain still had enough power to remind him that he trusted her, that he only had to be patient a little while longer.

She sank down onto his length and he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his throat. His stomach was quivering from the effort of holding himself still. _All_ of his muscles were quivering. Rollins ran a comforting finger up and down his sternum.

Benson lowered herself all the way down until she was sitting on his hips. He was tempted to make a joke about having good knees for a woman her age, but he didn’t have the fortitude. He knew she could feel him twitching inside her, and she clenched herself around him in response.

“Jesus,” he said, as close to begging as he’d ever been in his life, “Liv.”

She splayed her hands over his sides and levered herself up slowly before sinking back down. “You’re doing so well, Rafael,” she said, her voice soft, her face full of affection. His cock throbbed in response and she smiled at him. “Almost there. Okay?”

He nodded against the pillow, staring up at her.

She rocked her hips and he clenched his hands into fists. She flexed again and he rutted helplessly against her, panting. She was slick and hot, wrapped around him like silk. She started moving faster, holding onto him to brace herself as she worked herself toward orgasm, and he tried desperately to gather a shred of self-control, tried desperately to fight the pulse of electricity shooting up the length of his cock.

Rollins shifted against his side and went up onto her knees to kiss Benson, slipping one hand between her legs to rub at her clit. Benson snaked a hand into Rollins’s hair, tipping her head to kiss her more thoroughly while she pumped herself against Barba’s cock, against Rollins’s fingers.

His whole body was trembling. He felt her movements falter as her climax hit her, and she rocked against him, shivering as her body clenched around his. She broke away from Rollins’s mouth with a gasp, but she didn’t slip off Barba’s erection. Instead, she looped her arm over Rollins’s shoulder for support and, with her other hand still splayed against his ribs, she quickened the pace of her thrusts.

“ _Okay, okay, okay_ ,” he chanted, barely aware he was speaking.

Rollins looked back at him and ran a hand over his quivering stomach. “Almost there,” she said.

He’d been on the edge for so long that everything had blurred together, all the pleasure and heat and pressure, and all his body knew was that it needed relief. His muscles couldn’t seem to coordinate into any useful movement, and he felt a rush of gratitude that Benson was carrying him toward the cliff, doing all the work that he couldn’t do for himself.

She shifted without slowing, taking her hand from his chest to reach behind herself. She slipped her fingers beneath his balls, massaging at his perineum with two fingertips; Rollins, with perfect timing as though they’d choreographed, moved her hand up to thumb at one of his hard nipples.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” he cried, his whole body bucking as he came hard—harder than he’d ever come, and he was no stranger to the benefits of edging. Benson rode him through his orgasm, calmly milking him for every last drop while he writhed beneath her. “Okay, okay,” he panted, tugging at the cuffs around his wrists, and she slowed to a stop. “Christ,” he said, sagging into the mattress when she carefully lifted herself off his spent cock.

She leaned forward and pulled Rollins in for another kiss, and Barba watched from half-open eyes as he tried to get control of his breathing. His heart was slamming in his chest, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk in the morning; his muscles felt like rubber.

“Love you,” Benson murmured against Rollins’s mouth, and they pulled back to smile at each other.

“Love you, too,” Rollins said. She glanced over her shoulder at Barba before looking at Benson and asking, in a stage whisper, “You think we can keep him?”

Benson laughed and met Barba’s heavy-lidded gaze. He smiled dopily in return. “Come on,” Benson told Rollins, “let’s get him out of these.” She swung her leg over his hips and turned, and Rollins leaned over his chest to grab the keys off the nightstand. She handed one to Benson and then turned to unlock his wrists while Benson unfastened the cuffs from his ankles.

He sighed in relief as he let his arms drop to the bed. He didn’t have the energy to wince at the twinge in his shoulders. Rollins leaned down to kiss him, and he let her claim his mouth while Benson slipped quietly from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

When she returned two minutes later, she was carrying two cups of water and a small bottle of ibuprofen. Rollins was massaging Barba’s shoulders, but she stopped to take one of the cups of water, drinking gratefully.

Barba struggled up onto his elbows and held out a hand, bending down to pop the pills into his mouth once Benson had shaken several into his palm. He took the cup and gulped down the water before sinking back into the pillow. “I might be too old for this,” he said.

“Nonsense,” Benson answered. “You were very impressive.” He grinned sleepily, and she glanced down the length of his body. “You want a shower?”

“Mm. You kicking me out?”

“Not tonight.”

“Later, then,” he said. He knew if he didn’t get up, he’d wake in an hour having to piss like a racehorse, but he couldn’t make himself care. Benson leaned over him to kiss his smile while Rollins took her turn in the bathroom, and then they crawled up on either side of him. Leaning over his chest, they kissed while he started to drift to sleep.

He hummed in appreciation when they turned their attention to him, each kissing half of his mouth before kissing each other again. He was asleep before they pulled the blankets up over their naked bodies.


End file.
